October 11, 2013 Smackdown results
The October 11, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 8, 2013 at the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio. Summary In the wake of WWE Battleground, SmackDown featured an Intercontinental Championship Match, a showdown pitting the World Heavyweight Champion against Mr. Money in the Bank and a good old, family-oriented main event slugfest. On Raw, General Manager Vickie Guerrero made a World Title Match, pitting World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio against John Cena at WWE Hell in a Cell. Four days later on SmackDown, the Mexican Champion looked to get the Queen Diva to reconsider. While Vickie would have preferred to talk about Big Show's firing on Monday, she told the emerging titleholder that she might reconsider if Del Rio kissed her. Once he did so, however, she informed him that he could kiss her rear-end because he would still face Cena at the Oct. 27 pay-per-view. Damien Sandow then came forth to compliment the sexy nature of Vickie's “Machiavellian tendencies.” He then called Del Rio a phony and promised to prove himself the better man whenever he cashed in his Money in the Bank World Title contract. Guerrero decided to address the “better man” question on SmackDown, placing the Superstars against one another in a match for later in the evening. However, the action wouldn't wait, as the fierce Superstars engaged each other moments later – a prelude to the explosive contest ahead. Though R-Truth failed to capture the Intercontinental Title from Curtis Axel at WWE Battleground, he would earn another opportunity at the prestigious gold on SmackDown – after scoring a pinfall on the titleholder in tag team action four days earlier on Raw. While it looked as if the former United States Champion had gotten the gold-changing three-count, the referee quickly recanted that call because he saw that Axel was gripping the rope. The second-generation Intercontinental Champion then took advantage of the distraction, hitting his opponent with a vicious neckbreaker for the win, and the successful title defense. In a spectacle fit for the Plaza De Toros itself, the dynamic new tag team sensation, Los Matadores, ran all over fellow masked competitors Los Locales. And when one of their opponents attempted a post-match assault, El Torito helped Los Matadores swiftly repel him from the ring. Brie Bella & The Funkadactyls ruined Kaitlyn's return to SmackDown as, in the midst of all-out disorder, Naomi reversed a roll-up on the Hybrid Diva for the victory. In the height of an evenly matched contest, Alberto Del Rio took advantage of the referee, pushing his aggressive opponent away and kicking Sandow directly in the knee – capitalizing on an injury that Mr. Money in the Bank suffered last Sunday during his WWE Battleground Kickoff Match. The opportunistic titleholder then locked in the Cross Armbreaker to make The Intellectual Savior of the Masses tap out. The Prime Time Players & The Great Khali made beautiful music against 3MB on SmackDown, capped off by a Punjabi Chop on Heath Slater and a post-match dance by the victors. After defeating WWE Tag Team Champions Seth Rollins & Roman Reigns at WWE Battleground to earn their way back onto the WWE roster, Cody Rhodes and his brother, Goldust, went to war against the undefeated Wyatt Family. While Luke Harper leveled The Bizarre One with a vicious clothesline in the final moments of the action, a determined Cody would rise above – using the turnbuckle to leap over his creepy opponent and pick up the quick pin. The monumental SmackDown moment marked the first-ever WWE loss for The Wyatt Family. While Rowan & Harper looked ready to launch a post-match attack of retribution, Bray Wyatt stopped them in their tracks. How will they react moving forward? Follow the Buzzards! Results ; ; *Curtis Axel © (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated R-Truth to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (8:08) *Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) defeated Los Locales (Los Locales #1 & Los Locales #2) (3:45) *Brie Bella & The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) (w/ Nikki Bella) defeated Eva Marie, Kaitlyn & Natalya (w/ JoJo) (2:58) *Alberto Del Rio defeated Damien Sandow (12:07) *The Prime Time Players & The Great Khali (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) defeated 3MB (Drew McIntyre, Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal) (5:03) *Cody Rhodes & Goldust defeated The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (w/ Bray Wyatt) (10:34) *Dark Match: Bray Wyatt won a 20-Man Battle Royal *Dark Match: Bray Wyatt (w/ Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated Alberto Del Rio by Count Out Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Del Rio kissed Vickie Guerrero, huge SmackDown match made SD_738_Photo_001.jpg SD_738_Photo_004.jpg SD_738_Photo_005.jpg SD_738_Photo_008-1.jpg SD_738_Photo_012.jpg SD_738_Photo_013.jpg SD_738_Photo_014.jpg SD_738_Photo_016.jpg SD_738_Photo_020.jpg SD_738_Photo_019.jpg Curtis Axel v R-Truth SD_738_Photo_021.jpg SD_738_Photo_024-1.jpg SD_738_Photo_026.jpg SD_738_Photo_030-1.jpg SD_738_Photo_032.jpg SD_738_Photo_036.jpg SD_738_Photo_042.jpg SD_738_Photo_044-1.jpg SD_738_Photo_047-1.jpg SD_738_Photo_048.jpg SD_738_Photo_049.jpg Los Matadores v Los Locales SD_738_Photo_051.jpg SD_738_Photo_052.jpg SD_738_Photo_054.jpg SD_738_Photo_056.jpg SD_738_Photo_057.jpg SD_738_Photo_059.jpg SD_738_Photo_062.jpg SD_738_Photo_063-1.jpg SD_738_Photo_064.jpg SD_738_Photo_069.jpg Brie Bella & The Funkadactyls v Eva Marie, Kaitlyn & Natalya SD_738_Photo_070.jpg SD_738_Photo_071.jpg SD_738_Photo_073-1.jpg SD_738_Photo_074.jpg SD_738_Photo_078.jpg SD_738_Photo_079.jpg SD_738_Photo_082-1.jpg SD_738_Photo_083-1.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Damien Sandow SD_738_Photo_085.jpg SD_738_Photo_087-1.jpg SD_738_Photo_089.jpg SD_738_Photo_093-1.jpg SD_738_Photo_094.jpg SD_738_Photo_102.jpg SD_738_Photo_103-1.jpg SD_738_Photo_104.jpg SD_738_Photo_108.jpg SD_738_Photo_112-1.jpg SD_738_Photo_114.jpg SD_738_Photo_115.jpg The Prime Time Players & The Great Khali v 3MB SD_738_Photo_116-1.jpg SD_738_Photo_117.jpg SD_738_Photo_118.jpg SD_738_Photo_121-1.jpg SD_738_Photo_125.jpg SD_738_Photo_131-1.jpg Cody Rhodes & Goldust v The Wyatt Family SD_738_Photo_132.jpg SD_738_Photo_133.jpg SD_738_Photo_135.jpg SD_738_Photo_137.jpg SD_738_Photo_142.jpg SD_738_Photo_144.jpg SD_738_Photo_145.jpg SD_738_Photo_149.jpg SD_738_Photo_150-1.jpg SD_738_Photo_153-1.jpg SD_738_Photo_158-1.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #738 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #738 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events